Skating on edge
by Edwardslover304
Summary: Bella is A professional figure skater along with her best friends Alice and Rosalie. What happens when Edward, Emmett and Jasper come from L.A to train in going for pairs. Will love come or will hate rule? find out. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1: Skating

Skating

BPOV:

I had skated my whole life no regrets coming from it. I had done competitions did everything I wanted to do in order to become what I wanted.

My parents Charlie and Renee Swan are always with me no matter what. Renee I get the most support from because she was a figure skater as well. My parents met while my dad was fixing the lights in the arena. My mom course just couldn't keep off the ice. She was doing a routine for nationals when Charlie cut the wrong wire causing my mother to fall and break her ankle. Charlie helped her through those hard times and they have been together ever sense. But that's enough about the parents lets get to my girls and I.

Okay now you may think a figure skater is a real girly girl thing and all but me and my girls are no where close. I will start with Rosalie. Rosalie is the pretties one of us but yet is the worst if you get on her bad side. We as you could call us a bunch of bad asses. Alice however is the most deadly of us all. I mean she keeps a switch blade in her boots and is totally hard core. Now me I'm probably in between both my girls. I mean if you try to mess with me think again. I remember the first time in high school when Mike Newton tried to rape me. He didn't have anything left by the time I was finished kicking the shit out of him.

So right now we are at the regionals in St.Louise. All girls going for singles championships. Most girls up until now were messing up so bad it was hard to believe but I thought Alice and Rosalie were actually going to top silver. My mother and there adoptive mom Esme are our trainers. Right now my mother was giving me the whole speech on how not to mess up when you are in front of people.

Renee: Bella don't push yourself with the tricks, forget the triples, doubles will win this.

Bella: No mom doubles are meaningless and its not worth winning if you don't have to fight for it.

Renee: Don't push it Bells.

Bella: I'll be fine mom don't worry so much.

She was about to say something else but I took to the ice without another word. I heard my name being announced. I found my first position and waited for the music to start. I picked Toxic by: Brittany Spears. Lame I know but it was my favorite routine yet. The music started and I glided like never before. It was going well until I felt my leg cramp up but I decided to encore it. I turned to do a double when I landed side ways and I heard a sickening snap of my ankle braking.

Renee: Bella!

Charlie: Bella!

My parents came running on the ice along with the paramedics. I was taken to the hospitial for xrays and waiting to be put in surgery. After the surgery Dr. Carslile Cullen came into speak with me.

Dr.Cullen: Well Bella it looks like you broke your ankle in three places.

Bella: So I have to retire? I'm not retiring! Next year is the olypic year.

Renee: Know one said you had to retire honey, you'll be fine.

Dr.Cullen: Well Bella, Alice and Rosalie are outside waiting to see you do you want me to send them in?

Bella: Yes thank you Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen: Your welcome Bella anytime.

Alice and Rosalie came in the room my parents took there leave and went home.

Alice: Hey what's up bitch heard you really did it in for your foot.

Rosalie: Yeah so you off for good now?

Bella: Well no I will be back in a few weeks, so any word on who we are training with because if so I need to know.

Alice: Yeah their from California.

Bella: Really well I hope they aren't assholes like the last ones. I mean sure they were great for other reasons and all but yeah.

Rosalie: Yeah they were awesome in bed.

Alice: Your such a slut Rose.

Rosalie: Well doesn't get much better than that.

Bella: Anyway now lets make a promise that these guys coming we won't do anything with them until I say okay?

Alice: You know what I need a break anyway so I could agree with that. What about you Rose?

Rosalie: Well you know I hate to do this but okay fine I will do it.

Bella: Alright bitches now I need my sleep now leave.

Alice: Okay see you at school later slut.

Rosalie: Later Bella.

They left and I shut my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. The next few months past without any hope of training yet. It was in March I got the okay to train again I couldn't wait. April came and went and in May we got word that the three guys were coming in a week.

Rosalie: I can't wait to start training for pairs they come in this week.

Alice: Yeah well I don't know what I am going to do that day they get in. What are you doing tonight Bella?

Bella: getting drunk and smoking you know the usuall.

Alice: My mom wants me to stop smoking and drinking but how can I stop when she is a drunk herself so.

Bella: Alice you know she has gotten better so don't compare her to you.

Alice: Well I Esme will want us home those boys start school tomarrow so see you Bella.

Rosalie: Yeah bye Bella.

I walked into the house and grabbed a bottle of vodka and walked out into the forest. I walked for a while and decided I would sit and drink. I got down to the bottom of the bottle in no time. I heard something behind me and relised I was being watched. I grabbed onto the tree and got up. I lost my balance and was about to fall face first when strong arms caught me. They sat me down and I looked up into emerald green eyes.

Edward: Are you okay you drank a lot.

Bella: I'm fine who are you?

Edward: I don't think I will tell you I don't think you will remember but I would like to give a gothic angel this.

He leaned down and kissed me. That's all I remember and then falling into a dreamless sleep.

There is chapter one sorry about the confusion with my other chapter that is on there it is actually to my other story. Anyway hope you liked it. Thanks please review.

Crystal

Edwardslover304


	2. Chapter 2: Good Enough

Good Enough

EPOV:

I was walk through the woods getting to know this place called Forks. I had been walking for quite a bit when I heard something coming from a tree about two feet away from me. I walked to the sound and seen a girl trying to pick herself up. I looked to the ground and saw a bottle of vodka. She lost her balance and I caught her in mid air. She looked up into my eyes.

Edward: Are you okay you drank a lot.

Bella: I'm fine who are you?

Edward: I don't think I will tell you, I don't think you will remember but I would like you give a gothic angel this.

I leaned down to kiss her and she passed out. I picked her up and her wallet fell out of her back pocket. I picked it up and looked inside it. Inside it said Isabella Swan. I knew who she was. This was supposed to be my training partner for pairs. I decided to take her home I walked for an hour and got to my car. It was a silver Volvo my mother bought me when I was sixteen. I put her in the back seat and got in the front and drove to where Chief Swan lived. I pulled up and got Isabella out of the back. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered so I tried the door. It was open that was wired. I walked into the kitchen and seen a note.

_Bella,_

_Your father and I have gone for the night try to be good don't get in any trouble please. Dinner is in the fridge love you._

_Renee._

So she was home alone drunk and in a forest. Well the girl has got style. I walked up the stairs and opened the first door to see a very gloomy room. This must be hers I thought. I walked over to the bed and put her down. I pulled the covers over her body kissed her forehead and left. I goy into my car and drove home. Then I realized I had school in the morning.

BPOV: I woke up to my alarm beaming telling me time to get ready for school. Wait how did I get here? I thought to myself. All I remembered was being kissed and passing out from the vodka. I got out of bed and took a shower. I got out and put my black eye liner on and metallic green eye shadow. I was ready to go. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a cereal bar when I noticed there was a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_Your father and I have gone for the night try to be good don't get in any trouble please. Dinner is in the fridge love you._

_Renee._

Well then I guess whoever found me brought me home. Well then oh well. I walked out the door and locked it. I got into my old red truck and started for school. I parked in the parking lot and got out. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on their car being bugged by none other than Mike Newton. I got out of my truck and walked past silver Volvo with I was guessing the guys we were supposed to be training with. I walked past one with bronze hair he looked formillar somehow. I turned around to walk to Alice and Rose when someone slapped my ass. I turned around to face the guy who did it. It was the bronze haired guy. He had emerald green eyes.

Bella: Hey what's your name? I said in a seductive voice, I was also pulling up the other half of my black mini skirt.

Edward: Well I am Edward Masen you must be Isabella Swan.

That's when I made my move I grabbed his package and squzzed.

Bella: Next time you touch my ass you won't have anything left of your package.

The other two boys burst out laughing while he was on the ground. I continued walking to Alice and Rosalie.

Alice: Wow nice job you can be the wicked witch of Forks if you wanted.

Rosalie: Yeah no kidding you know those are the guys we are doing pairs with?

Bella: Well I don't think he will be skating after I'm done with him. Alice and Rose smiled evilly. So did I.

We headed for the main building looking for our classes. I had first and second with Alice and then I had lunch with my girls and then forth with Rosalie and fifth and sixth alone without my girls. The day was slow and when the final bell rang I went to my locker to grab my books and I felt someone press up against me. I turned around to see Edward Masen smiling as if he thought he had me.

Edward: So what are you doing after school?

Bella: Let's see skating practice then home and doing homework. But right now I am going to kiss you.

EPOV:

She just said she was going to kiss me wow this one was easy. She leaned up against me and went to kiss me when I felt her knee hit my package. I of course fell to the ground.

Bella: Don't ever think you can get me because I am the untouchable.

She walked away going out the doors and I got up and ran after her to see her leaving. This girl was going to be hard to break.

Hey everyone thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. If you haven't already figured out Edward is a big player and he does have a story behind as to why he is. I hope to post another chapter soon so keep reviewing please.

Thanks Crystal 

_Edwardslover304._


	3. Chapter 3: Story of my life

Chapter 3 :Story of my life

BPOV:

I walked out of the school doors leaving behind a very unhappy Edward. I walked to my truck started it and made my way to the rink where I was susposed to be training today. I just hope Edward was not my partner. I walked into the building and made my way to my personal change room. I walked in and seen Jacob black sitting there.

Bella: Jake what are you doing here?

Jacob: Waiting for you of course just wondering if you were ready to go out or not?

Bella: Jake I told you so many times I am not going to t go out with you.

Jake: Fine then just call if you want to pick up on my offer.

He left without another word. I got up and locked the door and put on my black skating suit and skates. When I got on the ice Alice was in her hunter green skating suit with her green skates and Rosalie the same except everything in crimson red color. We started skating around when the doors opened and I turned to see Edward and his brothers walk in and head for the change rooms. Renee walked up to us then.

Renee: Girls those boys that walked in are the Mason brothers. I picked your partners for you. I will just wait till they come out.

They came out in all black. I laughted along with my girls. Renee gave a really unhappy look. They came on the ice. Edward giving one of his seductive smiles. I liked it but as if he thought he could have me. Word around the school pasted fast that Edward Mason was a player. I was not about to let him use me like that. They skated up to us and stopped.

Renee: Well glad to see you boys made it here okay now I picked your partners already so I don't want to here any complaining. Alice you will be with Jasper. Rosailie you will be with Emmett, and last Bella you are with Edward.

Bella: Are you fucking joking I am not doing pairs with him. Are you crazy mom.

I skated off the ice and started for my change room. I felt someone following me I didn't care. Someone grabbed my arm just as I was in my change room. I turned around to see Edward.

Edward: Wait just give it a shot.

He was so hot. I backed up into the wall and he followed willingly. He leaned up against me I did the same. He started kissing my neck then he got off and locked the door and went back to kissing me. He came up to my lips and kissed them. But if he only knew that I wasn't that dum to have sex in a change room. I brought my leg in between his legs and decided I would give this guy a run for his money. I sacked him really hard this time. He fell to the floor again.

Bella: Nice try pretty boy I heard you're a player so don't even get your hopes up that I will sleep with you.

I put my skate guards on grabbed my bag and headed home.

EPOV:

That is the third time today I have gotten sacked by Bella. She knows I am a player but she needs to know the story. I got up off the floor and walked to the mens change room. Emmett and jasper were sitting there.

Emmett: How did it go?

Edward: I got sacked again, what do you think?

Jasper: Wow sorry to hear that man we got dates this weekend. With the girls.

Edward: Lucky you, atleast they don't know you're a player to. Bella found out somehow.

Emmett: I don't know what to tell you brother but you have to tell her your story.

_**Flash back:**_

_**I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospitial waiting on news of my beloved girlfriend. There was a surgen coming toward me I could only hope it was good for her and our little miricle. The surgen was talking and I started crying.**_

_**End of Flash back.**_

Edward: I don't know if I can.

Emmett: just go and find her man she'll understand.

I walked out of the arena and got in my silver Volvo and drove to chief Swans house. I got there and seen the red truck in the driveway. I got out and walked up the front door. I rang the door bell and Bella answered it.

Bella: What the hell do you want?

Edward: I want to talk.

Bella: Fine come in.

She lead me toward the couch. I sat down.

Edward: I know you deserve an explanation as to why I act the way I do so I am going to tell you why my family moved here in the first place. It was last summer when I meet my girlfriend. We hit it off when we seen eachother. Love at first sight as many might call it. We were both seventeen and in love. We took are relationship to sex and we ended up finding out a miricle. She was pregnant. We were so happy and our families were happy to. They knew that nothing could come between us. Until I was out with her one night walking and a drunk driver spun out of control and hit Madison. She was eight months pregnant when it happened. I called for an ambulance and she was starting to go unconious. I kept telling her to stay with me don't give up do it for the baby come on. The ambulance cameand we rode to the hospitial. They took her into surgery right away. About two hours later a surgen came and brought me news that Madison had dies of internal bleeding and the blood had drowned are daughter. I never cried so hard in my life. I not only had to barry my girlfriend but my daughter with her. That's why I act a player so I wont get hurt like that again.

She looked at me tears running down her face. What she did next surprised me. She hugged me telling me she was sorry. I held her tite not wanting to let go. This was just the beginning of another relationship I was going to love.

Hope you liked it thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Please review again.

Thanks edwardslover304 


	4. Chapter 4: Together in love

**Chapter 4: Together in love**

BPOV:

I looked into his sad eyes I knew he was telling the truth and I couldn't help but cry he lost a daughter and his love of his life. When he was done I hugged him. I knew I should have given him the chance to be with me. 

Edward: "Well I better get going so I will see you tomorrow at practice right?"

Bella: "Of course I will see you at school."

I walked Edward to the door and he got his shoes on and turned to say goodbye but I beat him with something different. I leaned up against him and kissed him. He was startled a little bit a first but kissed back.

Bella: "See you tomorrow. Bye."

Edward: "Yeah bye."

When I seen his car drive away I felt so alone but I went up stairs to read a little bit when the phone rang. I ran down the stairs to get it. I picked it up.

Bella: "Hello."

Alice: "Hey you what happened to you?"

Bella: "Well me and Edward are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

Alice: "OMC are you serious well me and Jasper are together and Rose is with Emmett doing god knows what." 

She started laughing. I laughed to.

Bella: " You remember when she lost her virginity to what's his name again?"

Alice: " Hun it was Tyler remembers?"

Bella: "Oh yeah that was her biggest mistake."

We both laughed. 

Alice: "So did you sleep with Edward or what?"

Bella: "No Alice I didn't if it makes you feel better."

Just then the door opened and Renee came through with grocers with Charlie.

Bella: "Alice I have to go my parents are home."

Alice: "Okay I will see you at school. Bye."

She hung up and I put the phone down. Renee came over to me and hugged me.

Renee: "What was all the fuss at the rink?"

Bella: "Edward and I had some problems and they are solved now."

Renee: "Oh okay so are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Bella: "Yeah we actually are."

Charlie: "Well I hope it works out for you kid."

Bella: "Thanks Dad."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to my room. I worked on some homework and went to bed.

_Next Day:_

I woke up early to see Renee down stairs waiting at the table for me. She didn't look to well.

Bella: "Are you okay mom?"

Renee: "No not really, umm there is really no other way to say this but Bella your going to have a baby brother or sister."

I was shocked I never really took it in. I was eighteen and my mom was pregnant. I mean that's a lot of years between the baby and me.

Bella: "Does dad know yet?"

Renee: "Yes he does, we just didn't know how to tell you. To be honest we thought we were done."

Bella: "Well I got to go to school. Congrats mom."

I gave her a hug and walked out the door. Where I seen a silver Volvo in the driveway. I smiled; Edward was leaning on the car smiling the crocked grin I love.

Edward: "Good morning."

He got off the car and walked toward me and cupped my face and kissed me. I kissed him back. We broke apart and went to his car.

Edward: " So what's new?"

Bella: "My mom's pregnant."

Edward nearly chocked.

Edward: "What?"

Bella: " Yeah no joke." 

Edward: "Well this is going to be a interesting day."

This day would be the best for what I seen waiting in the school parking lot was like death coming for me no matter what.

Hey there everyone another chapter hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been really busy with school and other stuff. So please review and hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Edwardslover304 Crystal 


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob

Chapter 5: Jacob

Chapter 5: Jacob

EPOV:

I drove to pick Bella up for school this morning. She came out of her house and looked at me with a big smile.

Edward: "Good morning"

I got off of my car went over and kissed her. I made it passionate. We broke apart and got in the car. We slid out of the driveway and on our way to school.

Edward: "So what's new?"

Bella: "My mom's pregnant."

I nearly chocked on my own spit. This was a surprise.

Bella: "Yeah no joke."

Edward: "Well this is going to interesting day."

I drove into the school parking lot and Bella had a look of fear on her face. I followed her gaze toward a big guy who was probably from La Push reserve.

Bella: "Edward promise me you won't fight."

Edward: "I can't promise you anything Bella."

I looked at her she was sad I could see it on her face.

Bella: "Please Edward just please."

Edward: "Okay I promise Bella."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and got out of the car, as did she. We were walking hand in hand when the guy stepped in front of us.

Edward: "Excuse me would you please move."

Bella: "Knock it off Jacob."

Bella was about to step forward but I pulled her back.

Jacob: "Bella come on baby lets take off like old times."

Edward: "Man don't you get it she is with me so back off."

Just the Coach Clapp came up to us.

Coach Clapp: "Cullen is there a problem?"

Edward: "Not at all Bella and I were just heading to our class when we were stopped by this person."

Coach Clapp: "Well than lets get a move on to classes. And you sir please leave the school property before I call the police."

Jacob than walked over to his bike and took off without another word. I turned to Bella she looked relieved that he was gone.

Edward: "Come on lets go to class."

Bella: "Okay."

I walked her to her class and kissed her goodbye and walked toward English. I couldn't understand why Bella was so scared of that guy but I will never ever let him get to her.

BPOV:

Edward walked me to math, he kissed me goodbye and left for his English class. The day went by slow and soon the bell rang and I walked out to the silver Volvo where my girls were. I was so happy to see them.

Rosalie: "We heard Jacob stopped by this morning."

Bella: "Yeah Edward was going to fight him but I convinced him not to."

Alice: "Well you better do some explaining later to him but now we should be getting to the rink okay see you there."

Bella: "See you."

They drove off without another word. Where is Edward I thought? This wasn't like him we have practice. I took out my cell and called his phone. He didn't pick up. I decided to walk around to see if he was in the school but he wasn't. I then looked out the window of the cafeteria and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

_Well there is another chapter. Hope you guys liked it and please review._

_Edwardslover304_

_Crystal_


	6. Chapter 6

Hospital

Hospital

BPOV:

I ran out of the school tears rolling down my face. I ran to the body that was broken. The body of Edward Cullen. I knelt down and started shacking him but he didn't respond. I took out my cell phone and dialed 911.

Assistant: "911 emergency"

Bella: " I need an ambulance to Forks High School now my boyfriend is dieing."

Assistant: "Were on our way."

I hung up the phone and called Alice. Alice picked up on the first ring.

Alice: "Bella where are you guys?"

Bella: "Alice get everyone to meet me at the hospital Edward's beat up pretty bad meet me please."

Alice: "OMG yes Bella we will be there."

I hung up and the ambulance was here. They loaded Edward on the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. I got in and held his hand. We got to the hospital and they took him into the emergency where I meet Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

Rosalie: "Oh my god Bella is he going to be okay?"

Bella: " I don't know because he looked pretty bad when I found him."

Emmett: " What happened? Where did you find him?" He had tears in his eyes and anger.

Bella: "I was waiting for Edward by his car I waited for 20 minutes. I called his cell and he didn't answer so I decided to see if he got detention or something. I was walking in the drama hall and I looked outside and seen Edward lying there."

Alice: "I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella: "I just hope he's going to be okay."

Jasper: "He'll make it, he loves Bella to much to let her go."

Bella: " Thanks Jasper."

Just than a doctor came out. Emmett and Jasper rushed up to him and hugged him. I realized that it was there Uncle.

Carlisle: "Well Edward is stable condition. He has no broken bones but has bruised ribs and a black eye. Who ever did this had big fists. Anyway Bella thank you for saving him."

Bella: "I love him very much there was no way I was going to lose him. Can we see him?"

Carlisle: "Yeah Jasper, Emmett how about you take the girls home and I will take Bella home after."

Jasper: "Okay, come on Alice, Rose, Emmett."

They left and Carlisle led me to Edward's room. I walked in and sat in a chair. I held his hand for a while. Then I heard mumbling.

Bella: "Edward baby, it's me Bella."

Edward: "Bella I'm so sorry I know I wasn't as posed to fight."

Bella: "It's okay we just need you to get better for competing."

Edward: "I love you."

Bella: "Love you to."

I kissed him on the forehead and left about an hour later.

_1 month later.._

Edward got better and we are now at regionals in Pennsylvania. Edward healed fast and we had are routine ready to go in no time. I was wearing a midnight blue skating outfit and Edward was wearing a midnight blue shirt and pants. Rose and Emmett were in very high ranks now along with Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were the last to go. Are music started and we took the ice. We were skating to 'With Me by Sum 41.' We skated a clean program and we got 3rd place metal. Alice and jasper got 2nd and Rose and Emmett got 1st. We went back to the hotel where all couples had their own rooms. I put my stuff on the floor and flopped on the bed. Edward was right behind me. He came over and got on top of me and kissed my neck.

Then there was a knock at the door, Edward got up to answer it and I couldn't believe that _he_ was hear…

Well my fans what did you think hope you liked it. Please review.

Crystal


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Him

_**Chapter 7: Him**_

BPOV: I watched Edward get up and answer the door. When I seen the door open _he_ was there, the person I feared the most _Jacob._

Bella: "Jacob what are you doing here?"

Jacob: "Well I wanted to say you looked good out there tonight. Also Edward you and me soon."

With that he walked away. Edward shut the door and just stood there while I went to lie down. I looked at him and he stared back.

Bella: "Come on babe come to bed."

Edward:" Bella I can't"

Bella: "What do you mean you can't were no having sex because if that's what you're thinking I want then you obviously have the wrong idea."

Edward:" It's not that, Jesus Bella you don't get it do you? The fact that the guy that was just at the door nearly killed me and you are okay with him just saying you looked good and that he wants to fight me again."

Bella:" Sorry if I can't be more of moral support for you, what did you want me to say? Seriously you have no idea what I have been through with that guy and to think you had the nerve to not let it go. Well if that's the way it's going to be well you know what I'm sorry I can't be your ex-fiancé."

With that I walked past him and ran to Rosalie's room. I had tears running down my face. I just needed him to understand I couldn't be as brave as I was with him against Jacob. I knocked on Rosalie's door. She opened the door and gave me a huge and told me I could take the couch and that we were going to go home in the morning. I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Next day

I woke up and went back to the room to grab my bag. I opened the door to see Edward still sleeping. His eyes were red and puffy. I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs to the lobby. Rose and Alice told Emmett, Jasper that we were going home early. When we were on the road Alice turned to me.

Alice: "So what happened last night?"

Bella: "Well Jacob came to the door and Edward answered it and then after we got into a fight about how I just let Jacob say shit to him and let it go. I said that I couldn't be as brave as I was with him with Jacob. He flipped and I said I couldn't be like his ex-fiancé."

Rose: "That's kind of harsh but I know where you're coming from Bella."

Alice: "Well look at the bright side we can go to the club tonight if you want."

Bella: "I think that is a great idea Alice."

Rose: "Okay lets get home and go partying."

**Well my fans another chapter done. Hope you all like it. Review please.**

**Edwardslover304**

**Crystal**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party

Chapter 8: Party

BPOV: The drive home didn't take long but it gave me time to think about what I had said to Edward I mean sure we both said some stupid stuff but I hated not knowing if he was okay. I had to tell him about Jacob and me or I would end up losing him and I would be forced to do what I don't want to do for the rest of my like. We pulled up to Rosalie's house and went up to her room to get ready. Rose picked out my outfit and shoe's. Now she's working on my make up, once again it's time to play Barbie Bella.

Alice: "Bella you know the boys are coming home tonight right?"

Bella: "Why would I want to know that Alice I mean come on this is my night to party and relax before I end up being pushed around like a little whore by Jacob."

Rosalie: "Bella we won't let him have you. You know this now please sit still I'm going to finish your eye shadow."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Alice: "Who is it?"

Edward: "It's Edward I'm here to talk to Bella."

Rosalie: "Bella it's up to you do you want to talk to him?"

Bella: "Sure I guess I have to get this over with anyway."

Rose unlocked the door and I went to stand up. I turned around and looked at the guy who I loved. He closed the door and went to sit on the bed. I walked over and sat beside him.

Edward: "Look Bella…"

I cut him off in mid sentence.

Bella: "Edward before you say anything I have something to tell you, about Jacob and I."

He was staring at me so I continued.

Bella: "Before you and I my father had always been fond of Jacob and his father Billy. So one night when I was seven my dad went over to the blacks and a few hours later brought back a piece of paper. My mother looked at it has if it were the black plaig. My parents fought about it all the time. When I turned fourteen I managed to sneak into my parents bedroom and take it. I opened and it read that if I were not married off by eighteen I would marry Jacob without any say."

He looked at his hands and looked very sad.

Bella: "Now do you see that's why Jacob wants you out of the picture. He wants me to marry him and I refuse every time."

Edward: "Bella I understand what this is about and I care for you so much that I would marry you but were still so young."

Bella: "I know but I love you and I'm sorry about what I said to you last night and I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who gives me a purpose to live. If I were to marry Jacob I would tossed around to Jacob's friends like a whore and I don't really want that."

I started to cry I really hated him seeing me so weak but I had no choice my emotions wouldn't subside. He hugged me and whispered sweet things to me. When I finally calmed down I looked at him in the eyes.

Edward: "Bella when is your birthday?"

Bella: "September 13."

Edward: "Well I promise you this he wont get you no matter how hard he tries because I will fight harder for you."

He leaned down and kissed me. God how I missed him. There was a knock at the door.

Edward: "What?"

Alice: "Are you guys coming partying or what?"

Bella: "Yes we will be out in a minute."

All I could say was thank God for waterproof mascara. We walked out of the room hand in hand and went to his Silver Volvo. We drove to a club in the downtown area called the Moon. I was about to walk to the back of the line but the guys pulled us to the front. They showed a pass and we got in. We started dancing and I got thirsty so I went to the bar. I took a sip and then everything went black.

Well my fans I know I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from camping. So I hope you liked this chapter please review.

Crystal


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV: Bella and I had been dancing for a while she said she was going to get a drink but I didn't understand what was taking her so long. It had been fifteen minutes and still no Bella. I pushed through the crowd to find Rose and Emmett.

Edward: "Have you seen Bella?"

Rose: "No we thought she was with you."

Edward: "She was but she went to get a drink and now she's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

Emmett: "Let's find Alice and Jasper, maybe they know where she is."

We pushed are way to where Alice and jasper were dancing.

Emmett: "Have you guys seen Bella?"

Jasper: "No we haven't we thought she would be with you Edward."

Edward: "She went to get a drink, then disappeared."

Alice: "Damn Jacob Black. Were going to La Push we have to rescue her."

I looked at her she could not be serious that, that creep had her again. This wasn't going to end well and I knew it. We got into my silver Volvo and got onto the highway. We made it La Push in fifteen minutes. I parked my car a few streets away to be sure they wouldn't hear us. We got up to one of the windows and I could see Bella tied to the table. She was unconscious, and looked pretty beat up.

Emmett: "They hurt Bella I'm going to kill someone."

Rose: "Emmett calm down, look how about Alice and I distract them for a bit and you guys go and grab Bella we will get out okay."

Jasper: "Alice isn't going in it's to dangerous."

Alice: "Remember the first time you pulled the moves on me?"

Jasper blushed "Yeah I do and you pulled a knife on me."

Alice: "Well I never leave my house without a little protection. So no worries baby I will be fine and besides we know that the La Push Boys have always had interest in Rose and I."

Jasper: "Fine just be careful." Alice kissed Jasper and walked out and Rosalie did the same. They walked to the front door.

APOV (Alice): Rose and I walked up to the front door we knocked lightly. Jacob answered the door with Quill and Embry behind him.

Jacob: "Well, well what do we have here a couple of lost girls?"

Rose: "Well isn't being lost the best part of finding you, I mean the guys ditched us and we know you guys wouldn't do that to us so we come to you looking for a bit of fun."

Embry: "Well come on in then girls we will give you a fun time."

We walked into the house I was hoping to get Jacob to come with Embry and I.

Alice: "Jacob do you have a room we could use?"

Jacob: "Yes my room is down the hall have fun you two." He started walking away and I needed to think fast.

Alice: "Jacob I've always had a thing for you would you helps me undress with Embry please?" I gave him my best seductive voice. Jacob was drooling now. He followed me like a puppy into the room where Embry was waiting.

EPOV (Edward): The girls got them all into different rooms I got in through the back door and untied Bella. She looked like she had been drugged. I got her out and to the Volvo now all we needed was Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper were taking care of that.

APOV: I tied Embry up first to the bedpost and Jacob to the other one-bed post. I took the privilege of taking their pants off but I didn't know what to do. Jasper popped up to the window and told me to come. I went over to Jacobs's radio and turned on some heavy metal.

Alice: "now boys I will just be undressing so give me a minute." I blindfolded them and jumped out the window.

RPOV: I had Quill in what looked like Billy's room I blindfolded him and brought him to the bed I tied his hands and feet to the bedposts I turned on some sweet music.

Rose: "Now Quill baby I have to get undressed can you give me a few minutes?"

Quill: "Yes Rose does what you have to."

I looked at the window Emmett was waving for me to jump out the window. I walked over and jumped out. We ran to the Volvo and started it up and Edward sped away. We went to my house because I didn't know how much Bella's parents like seeing there daughter like this. Edward laid her on the couch. I went upstairs to get changed Alice did the same I leant her a pair of pj's and went back down stairs when we were changed. My parents were gone for a week on business so we didn't have to worry about them coming in and seeing six teenagers. There were three couches so Jasper and Alice took one Emmett and I took the other. Edward took the floor next to the couch Bella was laying on we soon all fell asleep.

Well my fans here is another chapter hoped you liked it. Sorry if I made Alice and Rosalie sound like sluts and stuff I didn't have anything else to write other than that. Anyways please review.

_Crystal_

_Edwardslover304_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Next Morning: BPOV:_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I went to get up and realized I wasn't at home. I looked around and realized I was at Rosalie's house. I sat up to see Edward sitting next to me just staring at me.

Edward: "Good morning beautiful."

Bella: "Good morning."

I went to get up, when Edward got up and offered a hand to me. I took it and smiled. Everything seemed to be going well except I couldn't remember what had happened at the club. We walked into the kitchen. When we entered everyone looked up. Rose was at the stove and Jasper, Alice and Emmett were sitting at the island table. Edward and I walked over to the Island and sat down. Rise brought Edward and I a plate with eggs and bacon on it. I started eating and decided now was the time to ask about last night.

Bella: "Edward?"

Edward: "Yes love?"

Bella: "Why can't I remember last night?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

Rosalie: "Bella last night Jacob drugged you and took you to La Push."

I stared at her; she looked upset at herself because she wasn't there for me when I needed it.

Bella: "What happened after that?" my voice stated to crack. I was close to tears.

Edward: "As soon as you didn't come back from getting us drinks, I went to find Emmett and Rose to see if you were with them."

Rose: "You weren't with us, so we found Alice and Jasper and they said they didn't see you either. So we got into Edward's Volvo and drove to the Black's house. We parked a few blocks away so they wouldn't hear us and we came up to the kitchen window and seen you lying on the table."

Alice: "So we decided to distract Jacob and the gang by getting them alone and tying them up then saying that we were getting undressed and left." She had the biggest smirk on her face now.

I started laughing. I couldn't believe that they did that. Mind you we did worse things but it was funny that Jacob fell for it. I got up and gave Rose and Alice a hug.

Bella: "I wish I could have been awake for that."

I sat back down and ate my breakfast. After I finished Edward drove me home. I noticed that the car wasn't there so I decided maybe it was time to let Edward to really get to know me. So I decide I would invite him in.

Bella: "Edward would you like to come in?"

He stared at me for a second then looked at the house. He got out of the car with a smile on his face. I think he got my hint but I couldn't be sure. He opened my door for me and we walked up to the door. I unlocked it and went inside. I took off my shoes and walked in the kitchen and turned on the lights. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and spun me around and found my lips on his. He pressed me up against the counter. I pushed him off a bit and took his hand and lead him up the stairs where we finally knew each other for good.

Hope you guys liked it I tried to slow it down. Give me your honest opinion about it. Please review.

Crystal

Edwardslover304


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV: getting out of bed this morning was the hardest ever. Just looking at Edward lying in my bed sleeping soundly was amazing. I remembered that we had are finals coming up at the Olympic games coming soon so we had to start making a routine. I put on my skating outfit and went up to Edward on my bed. I shook him a bit then kissed his lips. Then I felt his arms rap around my waist and pull me back into bed.

Bella: "Good morning babe."

Edward smiled down at me. "Good morning beautiful where do you think you're off to?"

I laughed. Good those emerald eyes were amazing.

Bella: "Well if I remember correctly we have practice for the Olympics so if you would like to get dressed we will go and figure out a routine."

He gave me a quick kiss then got up. He stood up causing the sheets covering him fall. Damn he had a nice ass. I couldn't help but laugh. He turned to look at me.

Edward: "Like what you see do you?"

I laughed again.

Bella:" Actually I do. Except I could stare into your eyes all day without having to attack you."

Edward: "Okay did you have sugar or something? Jeez your so hyper."

He picked up his cloths and started to put them on. I went down stairs and boiled the kettle for some tea before we went to meet my mom for training. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs so I pulled to cups out and got the tea ready. After finishing our teas we drove up to the rink. We started on are routine, with much success we managed to get done a lot of it although it would take a lot of work to get it down pat.

Renee: "Bella honey can you lock up before you leave I'm going to Port Angeles to meet up with your dad okay."

Bella: "Sure mom, no problem. Will you be home later tonight?"

Renee: "No your dad and I will be staying in a hotel. We don't want to drive back in the dark."

Bella: "Okay well we will see you Tomarrow then."

Renee: "Bye sweetie. Bye Edward."

Edward: "Bye Mrs. Swan."

We waved goodbye then Edward and I locked up. We went to my house and lie down together and feel asleep in each other's arms only waiting for tomorrow's worries.

There you go my fans I know it's been a really long time sense I updated but I hope to update a little more often now. So tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think. Where should I go now with the story and am I rushing it? I know some of you said I was so I tried my best to slow it down and go into a little more detail. But anyway please review.

Crystal

Edwardslover304


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Traveling

The next two weeks went by fast, taking out and adding moves to our routine. My mom had unfortunately been admitted into the hospital because the baby wasn't doing so well. This meant that she wasn't going to travel with us to the Olympics in Italy. So Esme took the lead in getting us ready for this moment.

The plane ride was long but worth every penny. We all decided to go out for dinner at a restaurant called _Bella Italia_. The food was amazing, Edward and I went back to our hotel room to just hangout.

Bella: Hey babe what are you doing? You've been in the bathroom for an hour.

Edward: Well just out of curiosity would you want to marry me?

He came an kneeled on his right knee. A black velvet box in his hand for me to open. I sat up straight and slowly with my shaking hands opened it. The ring was white gold and the design was like vines that were encrusted with diamonds. I felt tears spill over and I took a shaky breath.

Bella: Yes, Edward yes I will marry you!

I got up and jumped into his arms while he spun us around. I got the ring on and smiled I wouldn't have to marry Jacob.

_Next Day_

Edward and I got up early to practice. We hit the ice and started are routine when both Alice and Rose came stomping in. This didn`t look good, and trailing behind them was Jasper and Emmett with their head hung down. Edward and I skated toward the group.

Bella: What`s up with you guys, aren`t you as posed to be practicing.

Rose: Well we have good news and bad news is you pregnant and getting married.

I burst out laughing.

Bella: What is this about, yes I'm getting married but not because I'm pregnant. Why are you guys knocked up?

They all hung their heads in shame. Oh my God now they couldn't compete without risking their children. It looked like it was up to me and Edward.

Alice: Make us proud girl I know you can do it.

Bella: What the hell gave you guys the idea to have unprotected sex to begin with. You guys are 17 and are going to be mom`s, I don`t believe it. But I still really want to be an aunty.

I went and gave them hugs while Edward smiled at the guys who were still a bit pissed that they could no longer compete.

We would hit the ice in 3 hours for the final performance. And when I opened the hotel door I was faced with an angry Esme. I guess the girls broke the news.

Esme: So are you pregnant to or do I at least have one smart daughter.

Bella: Edward and I are performing Esme no worries and congrats on being a grandma.

Esme: I'm too young to be a grandma you know.

I laughed and made my way to the rink. I got into the change room and laced up when I walked out I seen Edward making out with my arch enemy in skating Tanya. When he noticed me I took to the ice because our names were called. He followed me.

Edward: Bella, that was nothing she came on to me I swear.

Bella: I don`t want to hear your bullshit excuses asshole let`s do the routine and get this over with.

Our song started it was hard to concentrate cause I could see Tanya smirking from the plateform. I pushed harder. When we were finished I skated to the change room to get ready for the ceremony. I had my black dress with black heels on and made my way to hear the scores and metals given out. I was surprised to see that Edward and I got Silver. I claimed my metal and immediately left for the hotel to pack my things and I was going home.

Hope you guys liked it I know it has been a long time since I have been writing but I hope to get back on track.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Stay Far Away From Me!

BPOV:

After Edward cheated I went home with my metal in hand. First thing I did when I got home I went and visited Renee in the hospital. She was now a very large 7 months pregnant and it didn`t look like she was getting out of the hospital any time soon according to what the doctors were saying.

Renee: So baby, how you and Edward are and what about the girls how are they these days. I didn`t see them perform in Italy. Did something happen.

I looked down at the floor how was I going to explain that my boyfriend cheated on me with my arch enemy and that both my best friends were knocked up. This would not be a good conversation.

Bella: Well, Mom Alice and Rose didn`t perform because they are both expecting. Edward and I are no longer together and I will further tell you that I wish to move away from this place because I am unhappy and I want a new start.

My mom looked at her hands, and began to cry. I got up and hugged her tight.

Bella: Mom I will be back for the birth of my little sister or brother, I promise but I need some time to myself. I`ve been so hurt by Edward and I would rather not face the music on this one.

Renee: Well baby, I don`t blame you but remember when you come back you must face the music weather you want to or not.

I nodded and got up with leaving a kiss on my mom's swollen belly and a kiss on her forehead I walked out of her room. It felt like a weight being lifted until I saw Edward leaning against my car.

Bella: What the hell do you want cheater? Are you hear to beg for my forgiveness? Or should I just kick you so hard that you will never have to spread you spawn?

He grabbed my face and kissed me. I shoved him hard away from me.

Edward: All I want is you Bella, why won't you give me a second chance? You love me; I know you do so why fight it?

I opened my car door and turned back, `Just stay far away from me Edward`

I got in and started the engine and revved out of the parking lot. I had all my stuff packed and put it in the trunk and I just kept driving. I made it to Phoenix, Arizona when I stopped. I walked around and found a dinner that needed a waitress and started work.

_6 months later:_

EPOV:

It`s been 6 months since Bella left and I am one miserable bastard. I am now working at the arena for Bella`s parents cause they had their second child to take care of now. They had a little boy named Erin. Bella didn't come back for the birth of her brother but her mother said that she was doing great but refused to tell me anything else. Alice and Rosalie were now 8 months pregnant and the boys were excited to be fathers. But I was the most miserable because Bella would call the girls and let them know how she was as well but there was some big secret going on. Even the boys had no idea what it was but it had to be big.

BPOV:

It has been 6 months since I left Edward and 6 months since I found out I was pregnant with twins. I know I should have said something to Edward but I fell that I need to stay away from him for a bit longer. I couldn't face the music still even knowing I had a baby brother and nieces and nephews on the way. But Since I am unable to work now it looks like I have to go back to Forks in a couple weeks. The girls told me that Edward has pretty much taken over the arena for my parents while they take care of Erin. They also know that I am pregnant with twins and can't wait to see me. I still won't tell anyone where I am because they may tell Edward with a slip of the tongue. I decided to call Alice to let her know I was coming home soon.

Alice: Hello

Bella: Hey girl, what are you doing just sitting on your ass?

Alice: yeah and what are you doing eating ice cream and chocolate?

I laughed, Bella: Well no but I thought maybe you could fix my room at home? And I will send you money via money transfer.

Alice squealed, : Yes Oh my god, yes I will do everything for you and your going to love it.

Bella: Okay Alice but you can only tell Rose and my parents. So I will see you in a couple of weeks. Bye girl.

Alice: See you soon.

_2 weeks later:_

I drove into Forks like it was yesterday. I loved my home and it did feel like home again. When I walked in the door at my parents place everyone was waiting for me. My girls got up to hug me and their boys hugged me to. My parents had big smiles on their faces and little Erin was in my Moms arms. For the next couple of hours I got settled in and decided I wanted to go to the rink for a bit.

Bella: Mom what time does Edward leave the rink?

Renee: Around 6 o'clock why?

Bella: because I want to avoid the music for a bit until I am ready. But I am going to go for a skate. I will be back soon love you.

I just fit into my car and started driving with my skates in the back. I made it to the rink and I entered through the backdoor to avoid nosy people. I loved the smell of the ice. It really felt like home now. I just barely could lace up my skates over my swollen belly and went on the ice. There was no way I could do any of my figure skating tricks without going into labour early. So I skated for about an hour when I hear a clink of metal hit the ground. I turned to see Edward in all his glory standing at the entrance to the rink. His mouth wide open, I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella: Well, well if it isn't the infinite cheater that left me for a whore.

I skated to the entrance and got off the ice and went to the bench. I started unlacing my skates when he walked toward me.

Edward: How? And when did you get here? And are you pregnant? Whose kid is it?

I looked up at him and looked back down. I should have known he would question if it was his child or children in his case.

Bella: I got here in Forks around 5 o'clock and I've been skating since 7. Yes I am pregnant and yes THEY are your children.

With that I finished putting on my shoes and walked past him.

Edward: Wait did you say children?

Bella: Yes I am pregnant with your twins. I smiled at the idea.

I waddled to my car when he stopped me.

Edward: I want to talk.

Bella: What is there to talk about?

Edward leaned down, his lips close to mine.

Edward: I love you Bella and I want to be a part of our children now and forever no matter what it takes I will be there even if you don't want me.

I leaned into him and our lips met like sparks. I craved his very existence to be around me. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me with Tanya but still a girls got to do what a girls got to do.


End file.
